


This night

by Howks



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: ;), Art, Digital Art, M/M, light nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howks/pseuds/Howks
Summary: It's time to finally  sit down and relax. We all deserve a little rest. Happy holidays! <3
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28
Collections: Harringrove Holiday Exchange 2020





	This night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Turbocharge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbocharge/gifts).



Christmas tree and decorations, lights glowing in different colors along the windows, socks over the fireplace, a Christmas wreath on the door. All these wouldn't make any sense if I wasn't spending this bright night with you.


End file.
